To obtain primary macaque cells for use in virus isolation studies, we minced several macaque tissues and digested them with enzymes to release individual cells. Good primary cell cultures were obtained from the kidney and aorta. The cells were used in an attempt to isolate new herpesviruses from blood of other monkeys. Unfortunately, although there was evidence by PCR of the retroperitoneal fibromatosis herpesvirus, simian D-type retrovirus was also isolated and the cultures were destroyed by foamy virus, which was also isolated from the primary macaque. The experiment will be repeated with attempts to suppress the replication of the two unwanted retroviruses. Spare cells from the primary macaque were frozen in liquid nitrogen, so they will be available for future experiments without the need for fresh tissues.